


Fox Hunt

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Contracts, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Soft Secondo, Teasing, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After a game of sorts is initiated between the two of you, a fun evening of cat and mouse ensues between yourself and Secondo in a chase through the Abbey-- or more aptly, fox and hound.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fox Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Kook-Fire. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

Seated in Papa II's office, you watch quietly as he flips through pages of his daily progress report. With every word he reads, you can see his brow furrowing into more and more of a scowl; a scowl that seems to be permanently etched onto his face lately. Standing from your spot of observation, you saunter over to approach Papa at his desk. He sees you from the corner of his eye, and immediately begins to protest.

"Prestante, I do not have time for distraction." He doesn't look up, but you continue your approach. "Do you understand? No distractions."

"Says the man who had me under his desk yesterday sucking his cock while on a business call.”

"It was different." He shifts, frown deepening. "I never take those calls seriously, for there is no need to. This however, demands my full attention."

"This is the day I signed the contract, last year. We should celebrate that. Besides, since when do you work this hard?" Papa flashes a glare at you, and you put your hands up in amusement. "I mean, when you could have your ghouls do it?" You trail a hand up his shoulder, and he huffs. Papa's natural state is grumpy and stand-offish, but it's you and you alone who can break him of that in private. It just takes a few tries. He beckons you close, taking your chin between his fingers.

"You would have your Papa here, slaving away into the night because what?" He lowers his voice to mimic desperation. “You need me so?” 

"I could always just keep you company, like I am now." His lips twitch up, and soon he's chuckling. He never chuckles around anyone else, and that’s not lost on you.

"I am a man of discipline. I must keep it this way, hm? I do not simply pass work off to the rat as my fratellino does. Come, pet. Be good for Papa."

"Fine," you sigh, heading back over to the lounge chair to lay down on it. "I'll just play by myself." He glances over, then back to his work.

"Bene. Amuse yourself, pet... and your Papa will reward you later."

Half an hour goes by, and Papa's noises of discontent only grow louder. It’s evident he’s frustrated with something he’s working on. Sneaking behind him, you wrap your arms around his neck.

"This is a dangerous game you play," he mutters, patting your hands around him. "You know this, hm?"

"Teasing you always seems to end up alright for me," you whisper in his ear. "And you never complain. Not much."

"Very naughty pet I have. How am I to concentrate when I have the most handsome of Siblings here with me, offering such sinful delights," Papa growls. You move down to kiss his neck, and Papa pretends to roll his eyes in playful annoyance. "You think you will so easily break your Papa with a few kisses, caro? That is the oldest trick in the book—the book I practically wrote." You turn up the heat a little to challenge his egotistical little smirk, sliding your hands down over his chest and down to his lap. Papa turns to look at you.

"Go on then. Finish what you have started." His hands grip your wrists, guiding you down. He groans softly as you graze his hard on, neatly tucked down the side of one of his suit pant legs and growing harder by the second.

"Looks like your mind is on something other than expense reports, old man," you grin, squeezing him through his pants. He huffs.

"And whose fault is that, hm?" Papa mutters, allowing himself to smile. "Old man, you call me. You test me every day." He clucks his tongue and raises an eyebrow. "Do you recall why you couldn't sit down last night at mass? That was because of this old man." You feel heat rise in your stomach as his eyes close. He's never this vulnerable or light with anyone but you. This, the most feared Papa, letting you woo him like an infatuated lover—it truly is a privilege. His smile only grows when you attach your lips back to his neck. "You are a pest," he grumbles. "An irresistible little—"

There's a sharp knock at the door, and Papa's smile immediately drops as he removes your hand from his shoulder and instead holds it under his desk.

"Accedere," he commands curtly. He was ready to lay severe punishment on any ghoul that interrupted. The horns of a red berretta pop through instead, and the rest of the meek Cardinal follows. Papa rolls his pen with his free hand, tilting his chin up in intrigue. "Cardinale."

"Papa," Copia bows. His eyes quickly flit to you, before dropping down again. "Brother."

"Cardinal," you nod back politely. For a moment, you think of teasing Papa by rubbing him under the desk while Copia presents his business... but Secondo is not his brother. Papa's got an immaculate poker face, and you know from personal experience you won't get so much as a sigh out of him; it won’t be any fun at all. If anything, it’ll land you a real punishment later. Instead, you have an idea of what might catch him off guard.

As the Cardinal begins speaking, you start to trace little hearts in Papa's hand. He tries to stop you by holding your hand tighter, but you find a way, tickling his palm. You can see his jaw begin to clench, and you consider planting a kiss on his cheek. No, that would embarrass him. You had no idea how far into the relationship he considered himself, and if you were to break the trust he'd already awarded you, things would never be the same. Maybe you could settle on next best.

He full on freezes when you move behind him and start to rub his shoulders in a deep massage. Copia is also taken aback; he slips up his speech from the sudden show of affection during a talk concerning Church business. To your dismay, Papa bristles.

"Leave us, Brother," he mutters. You hesitate, but he tightens a fist in a way you know not to challenge. "Now."

Maybe you'd gone too far with that. It wasn't appropriate at all to do that, the more you consider the action. Teasing is one thing—downplaying Papa's propriety in front of another was a mistake _._ A big mistake. _Shit._

After the impromptu meeting, you hear the door open and look up to see the Cardinal exit. He nods once more to you, and you do the same. You go back inside praying for a quick chastisement, and find the desk empty. Out of nowhere, you feel the rush of someone's hands on you. Papa's deep voice rumbles behind you, a sound you can feel with his chest pressed to your back as he takes you in his arms.

"Was it kisses you wanted, caro?" he growls. "I have many of those for you, though you are far from deserving." He swoops in, dragging his lips up your neck. You start to smile, feeling his mustache tickle your skin. He turns you around, walking you backward to his couch. Hooking a finger under your chin, he leans in. Just as he's about to press those lips to yours, he pauses, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned up in an evil grin. "What's that expression, hm? I think I... left something on the stove?" He chuckles to himself as he stands up, dusting his suit off and walking back over to his desk. You bite your lip, groaning. You're hard in your pants, and he doesn't care. He won't even satisfy you with a kiss. Really, you should be grateful. At least later on tonight, he'd probably—

"You're dismissed," he says. You gawk at him as he resumes his paperwork.

"Papa!"

"Did I misspeak?"

You stutter before taking a quick bow of acquiescence, taking your leave of him. Papa watches after you from his office.

He had become involved with you however reluctantly on his end a year ago. It had started as all his other fraternizations did; a signature on a contract and months of introducing you to darker sides of pleasure you'd never experienced. With you however, Papa had reached a conundrum. He found himself thinking of you at night when you weren't around. He thought of you when he took his own pleasure, and the breaking point was when he began to take his partners from behind to imagine your body instead of theirs.

Never one to deny himself what he knew he wanted, Secondo didn't bother pushing you away to regulate his feelings. Instead he indulged them, keeping you as his now in a happy arrangement between the two of you. Sure, other Siblings had been jealous. Secondo had been notoriously polyamorous in his affections prior to his relations with you. But though envy was one of the Sins, he had no time for envy in reaction to lust, so the opinions of those he barely acknowledged anymore meant nothing to him. The truth was, you made a mirthless man smile at least once a day; Secondo’s past lovers couldn’t say as much, and the rest of Secondo's family and company could attest to the miracle of it alone.

Aside from being his rock, you had also revealed a more playful side of Papa, one that had remained dormant since a long lost childhood. While he maintained his reputation as dominant in every possible sense of the word, you allowed him to have fun in his pleasurable past times. What was once treated as another job to please others, has now become something of a game.

You get back to your dorm, and find a letter waiting for you. You don't have to read the signature to know it's your Papa.

_Let us continue this little game of ours in a mutually beneficial way._

_Come find me, but I warn you; I'm certain I will find you first. Indulge me in my little fox hunt, caro. Either way, you know there will be a reward at the end for he who wins the game._

  * _PE II_



You start to smile, and fold the letter to keep for later. You know Papa has a competitive streak, so he's more than likely got a head start on you somehow. He knows these halls better than you do; he did grow up within them. However, you do have one up on him; a secret passage in the west wing you're sure he doesn't know about. It had been a secret hideaway of sorts for you when you had first joined the church, a haven almost where you would go to read, relax, pray or even perform small rituals. If worst came to worst, you always had that as a foolproof hiding spot.

Your first step is out your dorm room into the hall. The Abbey seems to be quiet tonight, but then, it's rather late into the evening. While a good portion of the Siblings of Sin are night owls, they tend to indulge in private pleasures with their partners of choice in their rooms, save for a few that liked to socialize in the game rooms or walk the courtyards. Thankfully, you're alone as far as you can see.

" _Brother_ ," you hear. You turn, narrowing your eyes to adjust to the dark. The voice seems to be coming from all around you. "You had better run while I give you the advantage."

Taking heed, you dash into the first room you can find with something reasonable to hide behind; the games room. The table near the middle of the room is the first sight you take in. Sitting there engrossed in a heated game of UNO, is the First and the Third Papa— Secondo's two brothers.

"You _stronzo_ , you cheated again," Terzo snaps. In a flurry, his cards are thrown in Primo's face, who takes no offense whatsoever as he chuckles at his little brother's tantrum.

"How do you think I cheated, fratello?" Primo responds. “I was sitting right in front of you, making my moves right in front of you.”

"Pah! You must have slipped a card from beneath your vestments."

"All I have hidden under my vestments are a packet of strawberry seeds and a bottle of voltaren for my knee pain. What do you have hidden beneath yours? Three Sisters of Sin, eh?" Terzo balks as Primo shuffles the deck in satisfaction. Listening to the footsteps of your Papa approaching behind, you realize you have to think fast. The only viable hiding place here would be...

"Papas," you bow your head. Terzo raises an eyebrow.

"Brother."

"Brother," Primo nods. "What can we do for you?"

"Uh," you smile weakly. "Strange request."

Seconds later, Secondo enters the room, looking around. Terzo grins, hands behind his head as he lounges back on his side of the table.

"Your jab at me became prophecy, fratello," he jokes to Primo, winking at his eldest brother. "I may have lost the card game, but I have gained a loyal servant between my legs."

"You know he belongs to Secondo," Primo chastises softly, under his breath. Terzo simply rolls his eyes, and happens to look to his left.

"Speak of the devil." Secondo approaches, observing the cards tossed haphazardly all over Primo's lap.

"I see Primo has won again."

"To what do we owe this pleasure, fratello?" Terzo mutters.

"I am looking for someone." His gaze sweeps the room. "A Brother of mine. Have you seen him?"

"You no doubt are playing one of your games with this lucky brother, si?" Terzo smirks. Secondo inclines his head in a reluctant affirmative. "So... would this not be cheating to ask where he has hidden?" Secondo's fist tightens.

"I am not in the mood."

"Then what is the purpose of your hunt?" Terzo jokes.

"Hush," Primo speaks up. "I'm afraid brother, we don't know of what you speak." As Secondo accepts this and turns to investigate on his own, Primo returns to shuffling the cards, not before nudging you slightly with his foot under the table. You take the opportunity given, and get out while you can. Your footfalls attract his attention however, and Papa turns. In seconds, he's hot on your heels again in the next corridor.

You had been worried about his obvious advantage in the chase—he gets up early every morning for a run before his duties, so you're sure he could catch up to you. You're tricky however, and get a quick idea. Darting down a corridor to your right, you enter the library. You hear Secondo growl behind you as he loses sight of his prey, and hide behind one of the hundreds of bookshelves in the vast room. 

"I know you're here, caro," Secondo says softly, voice drifting over the hundreds of hiding spots you could have chosen. "I can smell you." The second Papa hears a shuffle, then starts to smile. It’s a genuine smile of never having had such fun with a partner prior to tonight, though he would never admit it. Unbeknownst to him however, you're watching through a slot in one of the bookshelves, where a book has been taken out. "It's no use. I've got you right where I want you." Just as Papa rounds the corner around a bookshelf, he bumps into someone. His smile immediately disappears, just as it had with the uninvited guest in his office.

"Papa?" It's Sister Imperator, looking less than impressed with the collision. "Really," she mutters. "I would have thought it more likely to have run into your younger brother in all his clumsiness, not you."

Secondo's brow furrows, and his face hardens into that usual mask you find him in while playing the role of the responsible clergy member. "Scusi, Sister. I was on a hunt." Sister's eyebrows shoot up.

"For what, pray tell?"

"My pet," he says simply, cool as ever under pressure. If this had been Copia, surely he would've detailed exactly what he was doing with TMI territory, probably tacking another apology on the end for good measure. Papa was a stickler for order and manners, but he wasn't about to grovel to the Sister.

"Your pet," Sister repeats. "But both your hounds are buried in the cemetery." Secondo's features twitch momentarily at the cruel reminder, but he remains stone faced.

"It is a different pet, you see. A new one... very close to my heart." Despite your blush and wish to hear your lover speak more of you in a funny sort of code, you should be using this time to once again escape. Escape you do, running silently through the rows of shelves, hopping over sleeping Siblings and Terzo's frisky black cat until you reach the exit down a narrow stairwell. Papa's eyes dart up, scanning from under his brows. "If you will excuse me, Sister. I must find il mio dolce ragazzo." Brushing past Sister with a polite nod, Papa's eyes flashed with anger momentarily. Spiteful at the fact that you had slipped through his fingers again, he felt his competitive side push him faster as he chased after where he knew you'd gone. He hated to lose— and he really did want that kiss he had teased you with earlier.

Taking the stairs two at a time, you rush even faster. Above you, Secondo takes his time, shoulders poised and hand following the banister with elegance.

"Why run? Surrender yourself to me." He chuckles. "I know you wish to." You break into a run once you reach the dungeons. The end of the corridor is lit by a single candle only. Satin black candle wax drips down from above, where the chapel sits. Your perfect hiding place is just down a right turn ahead. Once you make it however, you find a shut and barred door, with a note in the same scrawling handwriting.

"I win." You turn as Papa's voice echoes what's written on the parchment. His figure at the end of the hallway illuminated in only flickering candlelight is an imposing sight before you. "I know of your little hideout. I watched you from the shadows more than you believed," he rasps, opening his arms. "The fox has caught the hound, hm? Outsmarted and outrun."

"Outsmarted?" you huff, "Hardly." You swallow as he approaches.

"You challenge your Papa?" You try to struggle past him, but he takes you by the arms. "Ah ah," he smiles, "Come." You try to duck under his arms and almost knock the wind out of him, but he manages to wrestle you into submission.

_“Stop.”_

"I thought we were still playing games," you tease, blowing a strand of hair out of your face. Papa takes your shoulders, gently turns you around to face the wall, and takes a deep breath from the back of your neck.

"No more. Now, it is time I take my reward." His tongue darts out, and licks a long, wet stripe up your back, and when he reaches your shoulder, his teeth run over the tender skin there. "Which part of this body will I enjoy first?" He moves in to breathe against your neck. "The pulse point, to hear you groan for your Papa?" He descends. "Your back, to feel you arch into me, begging for my cock inside?" He turns you around then gets to his knees, staring up at you with intent. You barely even register as he starts to undo the belt of your uniform, too enthralled by the depth of the lust in his eyes. "Or where you need my tongue most? Where you wrap a hand around yourself and pretend it's me, eh? Tell Papa what you do when he is not around to satisfy his boy." You inhale, as he continues to encourage you. “Confess.”

"I... close my eyes and picture your hands on me, handling me into place."

"And where does this lead?" Secondo asks, knowing full well where. Your breath hitches as he takes your half hard cock in hand.

"To me getting fucked," you whine. He gives a devilish smile, and darts his talented tongue out, flicking it over your sensitive cockhead. You put your hand on Papa's head to guide him, but he promptly grabs your wrist.

"Just because I am on my knees does not mean I have relinquished my power over you, little one. You are still subservient." With another, softer whine, you drop your head back. With a deadly pace, he takes you down to the back of his throat. You thank Lucifer silently when your cock hits the back of his throat-- it feels so fucking good. He reaches behind your thighs to give a teasing rub to your balls, before flickering his eyes back up at you and popping off.

"What do you say for such a treat?" You manage out a gasp.

"Thank you, Papa." He takes you back in deeper, his mouth a heavenly contrast to the painful fingernails digging into your thighs. He maintains intense eye contact the entire time, reminding you of the fact that he is still in control. You hardly need that as a reminder; every ministration of his tongue makes you weak, pliant under him and completely at his mercy. The telltale burn of an orgasm begins to swell in the pit of your stomach as your cock gives a twitch against Papa's inner cheek— but before it can come to fruition, he pops off, a string of saliva connecting that sinful tongue to your bobbing cock. "Please," you beg.

Papa shushes you by pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of your cock, and gets back to his feet. Despite his age, you hear no cracking or popping joints— his running must truly keep him in shape, if he isn't engaging in other, more ritualistic practices to maintain his vitality. Age certainly isn't a concern as he handles you into place on your hands and knees, getting in behind you finally. With an insistent grind from Papa, you feel how hard he is, the only barrier between your ass and his erection the vestments he's wearing. Sweeping them to the side in a grand gesture, he gives a low growl as he finally drags his cock through the cleft of your ass. You feel a couple drops of the lubricant he's got out on the small of your back, and you can hear the sounds of him slicking up his cock with it with gloved hands. Papa holds said hands in front of your face.

"Remove them," he orders you, softly running his hand up and down your back. You wiggle your hips back, biting the leather and tugging the glove off for him. You do the same for the other side, and both gloves are soon discarded, leaving his bare hands free to grab your hips, positioning you.

"Papa," you whine.

“Shh. I know you can be good for me.” He gets his fingers wet in the reservoir of lube and swirls the finger around your hole. You clench, but don't dare push back. He finally slips the finger inside, and by the way you squeeze around him, he knows you need more. Scissoring you open with the care of an experienced dominant, Papa makes sure you're nice and open before taking his cock in hand. "So wet for your Papa," he hisses. "Look at this. So ready to take me, hm?"

"I need to," you breathe. You'd been ready since the beginning of the chase; the excitement you'd felt with each escape rushed back in a wave of arousal, causing you to grind back into him. "Papa, fuck me."

Papa’s cockhead slips in, and he wastes no time in pulling you back, snapping his hips in hard and deep. You’re used to his size by now, and from your track record of begging like a slut on the first thrust every time, he knows you can take it. His breath comes out in sharp puffs with every thrust deeper than the last. The sounds ring out in the small corridor of your Papa grunting for you, taking his reward for catching his pet.

"You thought you could run away from your Papa," he growls, smoothing his hand up your back to hold you by the back of your neck. His hips slap into your ass, and he gives you a sudden spank, switching to the other side with another quick slap to your ass. "Thought you could escape, eh? _Ragazzo sciocco."_ His hips slap harder; your head hangs down between your shoulders as your Papa continues to guide your ass back onto him. He gives a deep groan, watching himself disappear into you with each wet, thorough pound. "Nobody milks my cock like you do. You were made for me, caro," he purrs, stroking his hand up your hip then landing another hard spank on your ass. You cry out, reaching back to grab for him.

"Papa... please. Please, touch me." You bite your lip, and the older man trails a hand down to barely graze your stomach. His grunts only make your cock twitch more, throbbing and desperate to be touched in any way. It was already specified in your contract from the beginning that Papa was the only one who could give you your pleasure— you couldn't even jerk off. Needless to say you couldn't touch yourself now for this reason, so Papa was getting off on the tease. Finally in an act of mercy, he grips you, swiping the spit that still remains on you and the precum to jack up and down, motions precise. Papa has one goal, and he's not playing any longer.

"One thing will never change, caro." He leans in so his chest is bent over your back, flush with your warm skin as he sneers. You can see him out of the corner of your eye, his papal paint a ghoulish sight in the candlelight. "No matter what, I will _always_ find you." You feel his hips stutter, and Papa leans his head back, pounding deep inside of you and stilling as he empties himself. You gasp, holding your breath as your own load shoots into his hand. He’s slowed to a languid pace jacking you, giving you just enough motion to ensure your orgasm lasts nice and long. A few extra spurts come out, and you feel the warmth of Papa's seed leak out of you as he pulls out. Gently turning you over, he supports himself with one arm above you.

"And me... I will always be here for you to find me," he finishes. You pull him down as he lets out an "oof", and grumbles into your shoulder. "Hm. It seems my prey has taken advantage of his predator."

"For now," you sigh. "For a Papa in his golden years though, you caught me pretty quickly." He huffs.

"Such a feat it is, that a man in his _golden years_ would leave such sightly bruises on your hips, little one." You can hear his smirk through his words, and affection hammers in your chest through the sound of a heartbeat. You snuggle into him, twisting your legs underneath his and righting yourself back into your pants. Papa doesn't make a move to readjust just yet.

"Now that you've found me," you tease, "Think you're gonna keep me?"

"It would seem I have grown fond of you," Secondo plays along. "And a body that brings such sinful pleasure to me, I could hardly give up to anyone else. I would simply be too jealous."

"The thing is, now that you've caught your pet," you whisper, trailing your lips down as you roll on top of him. "You’d better keep me on a leash." Rolling out of the way, you stand and sprint back the way you came. Papa watches after you with a chuckle. He can easily anticipate your every move if he tries... but he'll let you think you're winning for at least a little while.


End file.
